


Auditions

by SapphireHikari



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Band Fic, Bands, M/M, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireHikari/pseuds/SapphireHikari
Summary: In which a local band holds auditions for a drummer and Phil goes along.





	

Summary: A local band was holding auditions for a drummer and Phil auditions.

Phan 

Enjoy!

 

Phil’s POV

*Flash Back*

“Phil Phil Phil!” yelled the blonde, running over to me in an excited manner.

“Yes Louise?” I asked patiently, despite the fact I’m about 97% sure I don’t care.

“You know that local band everyone’s raving about? They’re holding auditions for a new drummer!” she squealed.

“What’s your point?” I asked impatiently, of course I already knew this, the posters have been all around town.

“Well… You play drums… and the lead singer is pretty hot and I know he’s gay, exactly your type too” she said slowly.

“Fuck off Lou, I’m not auditioning for some dumb band just to get with the lead singer!” I argued, I love Louise to pieces but her constant need to try set me up on a date is becoming annoying.

“No, no, I’m sorry, but you should still go, you’re really good at playing and I know how much you love it” she said sincerely.

*later on*

And that’s what happened to get me where I am now, standing outside a big rusty door to what seems to be a back entrance to a theatre. This was a terrible idea, I know that, but for some reason that doesn’t stop me pushing open the door and walking through into a dimly lit corridor.

The poster said rehearsal room 2… I thought as I navigated my way through the building. I stopped when I found the room, unsure of whether to knock or go straight in, I don’t want to interrupt the amazing guitar rift or the perfect voice singing I could hear through the door but I don’t want to seem creepy by just standing outside.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the surprisingly heavy door, surprised at what I saw, inside was three men, probably around 20, same age as me. One was positioned behind a smart looking keyboard, he had bright green eyes and a mop of curly brown hair on his head. The second guy was shorter than his friends but still considerably tall, his bright green electric guitar held securely in his arms, he had bright, sparkling hazel eyes and dull brown hair in a style I could only call “emo”. The last guy was the one who really caught my attention though, he was the source of the melodic singing I heard from outside, he was the tallest, with striking brown eyes and a beautiful mess of brown hair atop his head, he had sharp cheekbones and a jawline that could probably cut someone.

I snapped back to reality as I realized they were all staring at me, I regained my composure and stood tall, “H-hi I’m here for the auditions” I mumbled, wincing at how dumb I sounded.

“Oh! Hi, I’m Dan, this is Pj and Chris” said the beautiful boy after a moment, gesturing to keyboard guy and guitar guy respectively.

“I’m Phil” I replied, already feeling at ease by their welcoming smiles.

“Do you think you could show us what you can do? I’m going to need you to sing some vocals too, do you know the song Stain by Citizen”

I grinned as he mentioned my favorite song, all the previous awkwardness forgotten. Dan smiled knowingly and handed Phil some sheet music.

 

“… Let your garden grow,   
my eyes still twitch for nothing,   
loosen your empty hands,  
my heart still beats for nothing,  
take me by the hand, be my architect in grey,  
sell yourself to me,  
my eyes still burn to this day”

As the song ended, my eyes widened, I mean, I was good at singing but Dan was… Dan was amazing, and god, he was hot when he played, even though I could only see him from the back.

“Phil You’re amazing! You’re definitely in if you still want to join” smiled Dan.

“Of course! You guys are amazing” I grinned widely.

I could definitely get used to it here… I thought as I saw Dan blush.

* Present Time *

“Phil? Phil! Snap out of it we g on in five minutes!” came an urgent voice.

I opened my eyes blearily to see Dan, looking down at me. “Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking and then I fell asleep!” I responded, laughing.

“I don’t know how youre so calm right now, this is our first big show! What were you thinking about anyways” sighed Dan.

“I was actually remembering back to when we first met, when I auditioned, it’s so amazing to think how far we’ve all come” I smiled, I’m so proud of all of us.

“Wow, that was years ago… but it is nice to think about it isn’t it-“ dan was cut off as Chris came banging on the door.

“Guys we’re on right now so stop making out and get your butts out here!” he yelled before I heard him run back down the hall.

“Come on,” I said with a smile, “this is the last show and then we can relax and go enjoy our honeymoon” 

I gave him a quick peck on the lips for good luck and took his hand, running out the door to join the others.

Hi guys, sorry if this is a bit shit but I’ve had writers block for a while now and it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere but enjoy my first fic on this site!

\- Sapphire


End file.
